Alley Ways
by enders games
Summary: Dirt poor and self confidence at rock bottom levels he wanders around aimlessly refusing help from others. But when he meets one young girl in a dark alleyway, what if she's the one he can't refuse?
1. Casual casualties

If I get good reviews Ill not only continue I'll make it a heck of alot longer. If it's crap don't even bother reviewing and Ill get rid of it. This was done with a heavy headache and when I hadn't eaten in like a day. Hope it doesn't show.

-------Normal POV-------

A young soaked girl of 18 sighed as she hurried down the wet streets of New York, her name was Kagome Higurashi. She had just moved there from Tokyo a few days ago after her birthday and was already starting to regret it, she missed her home so bad. Plus it didn't help that whenever she would talk to her grandpa over the phone he would always sigh and tell her what she was doing was a mistake, a big mistake. He had her doubting herself at and now even more so with her rotten luck. Her feet smacked the hard damp concrete as rain poured uncermonicously on her head. She quickly rushed to a nearby garbage can and dumped a tattered looking umbrella into its murky depths as she recalled in disgust what had happened only a few minutes earlier.

Flashback to a few minutes earlier

She pushed open the doors of the hotel she worked at preparing to head home.

'Thank god I brought my umbrella,' she thought happily as she quickly pulled out her small compact umbrella from her purse. Just when she had clicked it open and dared to walk out into the open someone from the large bustling crowd knocked her down sending her into a particularly large and dirty puddle which ended up soaking her green pleated work skirt and white blouse in the mucky water.

'Great...'

Picking up her umbrella that had been knocked out of her hands she silently cursed, their was a huge tear in the cheap fabric of the umbrella top.

'Useless, darn it, I shoulda sprang for the extra deluxe supreme umbrella! That wouldn't have torn so easily! I knew it!' damning her luck she continued on having no other options.

Present

She walked pass the city limits, past the tacky looking chinese places with flashing signs saying they where open, past most human life completly acutually, into territory not very often ventured by those of the middle class and above, into a close by alley. It was far quicker then going down the sidewalk with the usual Newyork havoc blocking her way and today she couldn't take much more without shooting the next unlucky fool to annoy her. No one was getting in her way. The alley was dark and cramped with only one direction, old newpapers randomly littered the floor along with some rusty cans and old firecracker shells someones must have set off years ago. Usually she would avoid this but sometimes... spotting lights at the end of the dark alley she ran quickly and in her haste not noticing the particulary large mound of newspapers infront of it.

"Ah!" she yelped as she fell down face first across the large mound of newpapers and heard a moan. Twisting over and sitting up on her knees she pushed the papers aside only to find that their was somebody under them! She was shocked, well that's an understatement.

------Kagome's POV-------

"Ahhhh," I yelled loudly as I scrambled as far away from the figure as possible.

"Agh! Can you not yell so loudly I was trying to sleep!" the person yelled back at me as they sat up from the litter of papers.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. (see xP) It was a scruffy looking boy maybe a few years my senior, he had semi-long black hair that went past his ears and was giving me a look that could kill as he rubbed the side of his head with one eye closed in annoyance. From the little clothing I could see past the newspaper that covered him like a blanket he had a deep red shirt with stains and various holes in it. The boy wore old black converse that where tattered and well worn to say the least. If he would just clean his face a bit I'd even say he was... cute...

"Hey you screwy up their or something!" he yelled at me to get my attention. Heh, I guess I was staring.

"Huh, no, sorry it's just you suprised me."

"Sure, you wouldn't be the first. Well whatever. Just get outta here you shouldn't be here alone. The boogey man might get ya." he smirked a bit with one canine poking out. Giggling slightly and then matching his smirk I retorted, "Well why would I fear the boogey man when I've already met you." he then suprised me by getting up and dusting his jeans off slightly.

'No way he'd get those stains off,' I thought sweat dropping at the weird brown stains covering his baggy jeans.

He then began walking towards me! I matched each of his steps with another step backwards. Now I was afraid. Really, really afraid.

"You know, I like you... but if you really wanna find out what happens in dark cramped alley ways at night. I'll show you-" he grinned predatorely and then took 5 quick steps closing the distance between us and bumping me into the brick wall of the alley.

I was about scream when he covered my mouth with one hand put the other at the side of my head putting the full weight of his body against me. I struggled against him violently as he whispered warmly trying to soothe me, "Now now, I'm just teaching you a lesson not to walk into dark alleys alone. Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you."

Then her did something that utterly confused me...

He let me go.

------Boy's POV------

I let her go. The look on her face made me grin broadly, it was priceless. I could tell she was about to bolt and I totally wouldn't blame her if she did but I put my hand out in greeting anyways waiting for her to shake it. She looked down at my hand as if it where the very hand from satan himself and I laughed.

"Hey it might be dirty but it ain't gonna bite ya." I said grinning a little warmer. She then suprised me by putting her hand out hesitantly and then grabbing my hand firmly and shaking it.

"Inuyasha Takashi and you?" I asked, curious about this even more curious girl. Now what woman is stupid enough, or hell even brave enough to enter a dark deserted alley in Newyork alone and without some type of weapon?

"Kagome," she stated simply anwsering my question as if she had heard it. She left out her last name and I understood her want to protect her identity from me a lowly street urchin.

"Well Kagome what brings you out here this late at night."

She glanced down at her wet and dirty uniform and then looked at me with a cocked eyebrow as if saying, 'What are you blind?'

I frowned and then said,"Im serious when I say you should head home now, it isn't safe. And not all the people around here have the same soft spot I do."

"You make it sound as if your a teddy bear," she scoffed and then turned away from me saying," If you wanna you can come with me to go to starbucks for coffee or something, my treat, I needa think for a bit and I can tell your not such a bad kinda-"

"Sure" I said jumping at the chance for something free even though I didn't understand her. I mean who trusts a guy whos dressed like me who pushes you up against a wall to scare ya in a dark alley? Again she was either stupid or something... else.


	2. Wish I hadn't

Just a short chapter. I wanted to write more it just happened to work better this way I think.

* * *

They both slowly sipped their lattes slowly from opposite sides of a corner table at Starbucks. Kagome was incredibly nervous, not only where people staring at her and Inuyasha because of his ruff appearance, but she couldn't believe she had actually asked this guy to come with her anywhere.

'I have only gone on one date in my whole life and now I'm asking random homeless people to go with me to Starbucks? This is a whole new ball game.' She frowned.

'Impulsive decisions suck,' she decided thoughtfully while glancing up from her drink to see him staring right back at her.

"What!" she said harshly slamming her latte hard down on the table and make drops of it fly onto the table, right onto her hands.

"Ouch! Hot, burn, hot!" she yelled holding onto her hand desperately trying to soothe it.

"Klutz…" Inuyasha said as he got up from his side of the table and crossed over to sit next to her in an empty chair. Picking up a napkin from the table he dipped it in a glass of water that was on the table.

"Give me your hand," he asked as he knelt next to her. She blushed and turned away from him embarrassed. Inuyasha sighed in frustration and put his hand on her shoulder and forcibly turned her towards him, grabbing her injured hand and lightly dabbing at the minor burns.

"Hey!" she yelled but then quickly quieted down, everyone including the employees where giving her weird looks. It was making her even more nervous then having this street bum in front of her dabbing at her hand with a wet clothe.

"Awe, Takuto! Isn't that sweet! Young love! Remember when we where like that..." an old lady gushed from two tables away. She leaned against the old man next to her watching Inuyasha and Kagome with star struck eyes. He smiled and kissed her on her cheek.

"We still are," they both smiled at each other, lost in their own little world now.

Inuyasha over heard all the whispering and quickly let go of her hand and sat back down on the opposite side of the table after throwing the napkin away. She let out a sigh of relief and looked down at her hand, surprisingly it felt better now.

Kagome looked at him questioningly; he hadn't made any type of expression since they came into Starbucks. She couldn't take it, she was a girl who grew up with chatty friends who never stopped talking. It used to annoy her but now not having that sound was highly distressing.

"So, how old are you?" she said trying to get some type of reaction out of him. Plus she was curious.

"16." He said dully looking out the window next to their table. He seemed to want to be anywhere but here.

"What! You're 16 and living on the streets! You're my brother's age for god sakes!" she all but shrieked. She was shocked, she had thought he was older then her, but he was 2 years younger.

'Oh my god, he's just a kid! I hate to say this but I pity him. It must take real strength emotionally and physically to live like he does.'

Little did she know how right she was.

He glared at her and then looked down at his drink blushing a bit.

"What, it's not my fault princess. Feh, your even younger then me though. You're what? 15? 14? Am I getting warmer?" he said with a smirk.

"Nope, I'm older then you bucko. 18, my birthday was a couple months ago." She stuck out her tongue at him as his jaw fell to the floor.

"What! But you haven't even developed breasts yet, how could you be 18!" he started laughing.

"Hey you bastard, my breasts are plenty big enough!" she brought her hand down in attempt to smack him good when he caught her hand mid-flight. He slowly looked up at her with dark eyes. The darkest violet she had ever seen. He was scaring her again.

"You better not try that again. No matter what you might think where not friends, I don't 'have' friends. If there is such a thing. Until that day when I trust someone, no one will touch me without my permission. Got that?" he glared at her and threw her hand down, getting up harshly from the table making a screeching sound with his chair.

All chattering in the café' stopped immediately.

"Thanks for the drink babe, I'll be going now." He said smirking as he walked over to her side again and kissed her hard on the cheek.

She blushed so badly and was so shocked she didn't even notice as he left the café' and crossed the street. Out of her life,

for now anyways.

* * *

A/N: I swear I didn't forget about this story! Got Busy, lol P 


End file.
